Guardian Angel
by 2K401
Summary: What happens when an Assassin is sent to the kingdom of Arendelle to protect the city and people when Templars try to take more control over the world. How will people view him? A Hero? A Threat? A Murderer? Rated M in some scenes for violence and Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Arendelle

Guardian Angle

**Hello everyone. This is my very first FanFiction story I am ever publishing. I've read countless stories on this site for maybe a bit more than 2 years now and have finally motivated myself to give it a try and write a story here. I've played Assassins Creed since the very beginning and I am what some would say is a hardcore fan of it and after watching one of Disney's latest movies, Frozen, an idea popped in my head… what if an Assassin came to Arendelle? I don't know quite why, but the random thought of Assassins being Badasses in Arendelle "saving the day" crossed my mind resulting in me putting more and more thought into a story line about it. Well… here we are. **

**If you got the time, I would greatly appreciate your feedback on this story and whether you would like to see more of it. Constructive criticism is nice as well so you can help me improve my writing and/or improve the story if needed.**

**Enough of my blabbering, let's get on with it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Ubisoft's Assassins Creed franchise or Disney's Frozen.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Arendelle

"PULL UP THE MAIN SAILS, TIE DOWN THE CANNONS… WE'VE HIT ROUGH SEAS BOYS!" The Captain of the ship yelled over the sound of harsh winds and lighting. To help get the message across, one of the sailors above deck started to ring the alarm bell grabbing the attention of all the men below deck. Waves were smacking roughly against all sides of the ship which caused the whole ship to shudder, making many of the men below deck rushing up from their quarters, stumble and even fall over taking other men with them. The ship was in chaos. Of the few who made it above deck, there was one who wore a white hooded cloak that had red highlights on the edges of his coat. He is only 19 years of age, has short blondish-brown hair, green eyes, and a small mustache on his upper lip. He was also armed to the teeth with various weapons all strapped to him in one way or another. This man is an Assassin. He only stood there in silence watching the events unfold on the ship. The door to the Captain's Cabin swung open to reveal a man outfitted in royal clothing that was colored black with gold shoulders and a red colored undershirt. He also had a fairly small mustache on his upper lip.

"What in the blazes is going on out here?" The man in royal attire directed at no one in particular.

"Your majesty, it is not safe out here," the Assassin warned. "You should go back inside and stay with the Queen. We've hit a bad storm."

"Please Ryan, I am more than capable of handling myself," the King replied.

"As you wi…" the Assassin known as Ryan began but was interrupted by one of the spotters of the ship.

"ROGUE WAVE!" The spotter yelled at the top of his lungs. Every man on the ship looked up to see a wave easily 2 times the height of the ship. But the worst thing about it was… the wave was only mere seconds from hitting the ship directly on its right side.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" The Captain howled over the men aboard the ship. The wave impacted the ship at full force throwing the ship over onto its left side. Many men struggled to get a hold of something, as they were slipping and rolling down to the other side of the ship. Most too almost all of the cannons on the ship were not finished being tied down resulting in them falling, smashing through the railing on the left side of the ship, and shoving and pulling half the men above deck with them into the deathly dark waters of the sea. Ryan pulled out one of his throwing knives and embedded it within the deck of the ship stopping his fall. He looked up to see a cannon headed straight for him. He ducked just in time to feel the cannon graze his back as it fell into the sea. He looked at where the King was and seen his grip was slowly slipping from the door he had grasped. Ryan took not a moment longer and released his knife leaping over onto the door frame, dodging a falling sailor, and grabbed the Kings arm, right as he lost his grip.

"Don't worry, I got you," Ryan assured the King keeping a tight grip on his arm. The ship slowly rocked back and started to even out again. The crew took advantage of the valuable seconds to regain themselves trying to work ahead of the storm. Ryan helped the king to his feet.

"Thank you Ryan," the King expressed his thanks to the Assassin. Ryan gave him a nod.

"Honey, are you alright?" The Queen asked her husband wrapping her arms around him faintly crying.

"All thanks to Ryan, yes," the King responded hugging her back.

"Thank you," the Queen said to Ryan giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime," Ryan replied with a smile.

"ROGUE WAVE, 70 meters and closing!" another spotter yelled out again.

"Ryan, there is no time so please listen closely, if we don't make it out but you somehow do…" the King began.

"Your majesty, stop right there, you are going to make it," Ryan interrupted.

"Ryan, listen… if we don't make it out but you do, you need to promise me something," the King continued. Ryan listened hesitantly. "Back at my Kingdom, Arendelle, I have two daughters. Anna and Elsa are their names. Elsa is the oldest and she has… these powers," Ryan raised an eyebrow and urged the King to continue. "She can control and make ice. I want you to promise me that you will watch over them both, especially Elsa. If word gets out about her powers, many people may or may not take them lightly." The King finished. Ryan was at loss for words unsure of what to say.

The King quickly added, "What if these Templars you've told me about find out about her power and try to use it somehow?" Based on Ryan's body language, the King could tell that what he just said, was the right thing to say. Ryan was still hesitant until the Queen asked "Please," with pleading eyes. Ryan looked at the King straight in the eyes and said…

"I Promise."

"BRACE!" The Captain roared. This time every man was prepared for the worst… or were they. Once again the wave hit hard but the Captain had the ship turned toward the wave plowing into it head on, but then the worst did happen. Lighting struck right on top of some gunpowder filled barrels, lighting them off in the process. The explosion ripped off half of the support on the main mast. Then the mast ripped out from the deck and began to fall smashing into its twins.

"Captain, Look out!" Some of the crew yelled out. But it was too late. The mast fell atop the Captain, killing him stone dead and crushing the wheel as the mast rolled off the ship. The ship went out of control, it started turning sharply right, and bringing itself into a wave that was rising the right flank of the ship as the wave's water began to roll over the ship. A broken piece of the old mast came flying out of nowhere hitting Ryan unexpectedly.

"NOOO!" Ryan yelled as the piece of the mast knocked him off the ship, to only watch as it is swallowed by the sea with everyone aboard including the King and Queen… except himself. A final wave, full of the ships rubble, smacked Ryan hard knocking him out instantly. The last thing going through his mind at the time was the promise he made with the King and Queen. It kept playing like a broken record over and over…

_3 years later…_

"Land HO!" yelled a spotter. "Arendelle is just up ahead Captain."

"All hands on deck, be ready to dock," the Captain said as a response blowing a whistle. The trapdoors leading below decks opened followed by a throng of men, all of which were wearing white hooded robes identical to the others, except for one. This one was Ryan. Only difference from 3 years ago was he now had a scar that ran from his right cheek to almost his ear. He also had grown quite a bit of scruff on his face, and was of course 3 years older at the age of 22 now. The ship he was on was a dark red color with white highlights along the sides. Atop the main mast was a single white flag with the familiar Assassins Creed symbol in a red color that matched the ship. Ryan walked to the front of the ship and gazed at the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Beauty, isn't it?" A voice with a slight British accent said behind Ryan.

"Yes, reminds me of home," Ryan replied without turning around.

"If I may Ryan, what is it you want here, let alone why you have been so… intent on getting here?" The same voice asked.

"Personal matters that I wish not to say right now," Ryan answered.

"I see, well since you'll be here a lot longer than us, I suggest you move into the long abandoned Assassin Hideout that only has an entrance on the roof, You can't miss it. It has a giant hatch that is a sliding door marked with the Assassin Emblem. It will have everything you'll need to get started," The man with Ryan said.

"Thank you for the information Captain, I suggest you get back to the crew now for docking," Ryan thanked the man which is known as the Captain of the ship they are on. The Captain nodded before resuming to his post.

_Meanwhile in the Castle…_

"Ship coming into port!" A guard hollered. Another guard took out a spyglass and looked at the ship's flag.

"What the… I've never seen a flag like that one in my life," the guard with the spyglass said with an Irish accent.

"You have one job, just one! To know every flag of the world and for ten years I've never even dreamed of the day that would come when you say that," the other guard sarcastically said, also with an Irish accent to the guard holding the spyglass.

"Isn't my fault that someone decided to make their own flag and not report it in!" The guard with the spyglass shot back.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, nonsense, nonsense, nonsense…" the other guard taunted.

"Is it a fight you be picking," the guard said dropping the spyglass and putting his fists up.

"You two, just shut up and calm down, what is the problem?" An older man with a few medals on his coat asked his two comrades.

"Captain, he doesn't think I am worthy of my job simply because I can't identify one flag on a ship coming into port," the guard said, picking up his spyglass while pointing at the other guard.

"Ugh, let me see," the Captain replied grabbing the spyglass and looking at the flag atop the ship. "Interesting, I'll have to report this one to Queen Elsa," the Captain said giving the guard back his spyglass and then walked down the hall. The two guards then continued arguing.

_Back on the ship…_

"Well Ryan, I hope you find whatever it is you seek here. The crew and I will only be here until the end of today, then we are headed back," the Captain stated.

"Thank you Captain," Ryan thanked while shaking the Captains hand and with that, he walked down the ramp onto the docks.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the Captain said as Ryan was about to walk away. Ryan turned around and the Captain threw a box toward him. He caught it and asked, "What's this?"

"A gift, open it when you reach the hideout," the Captain said turning around and walking back to his ship. Ryan eyed it with curiosity then stuffed it into a leather sack he was carrying all his stuff in. He then walked into the city to find this "hideout" and explore a bit. He was then greeted by a slightly overweight man who said,

"Welcome to Arendelle…"

**Ta Da! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. As I said before, I can always use some feedback on how my writing was. True that this was a slow and possibly boring chapter that was still fast in a way but now I can get into writing the fun stuff. Also, I will update this story whenever possible and I'll try my best to keep consistent updating. I have a busy life so expect some time between updates unless I am on a break or something. And I promise I won't leave this story dead in the water if you guys like it. If you got any questions, ask away and I'll do my best to answer them. Well that's all I got to say for now, until next time. **

**-2K401 out-**


	2. Chapter 2 Found

Guardian Angle

**Hello everyone. I am very happy to finish chapter 2 and am speechless to the amount of follows, favs, and reviews already for only the first chapter. I didn't think that chapter 1 was that good. I felt I had rushed it a bit to be honest.**

**Anyway, two things I would like to mention before we start is that this story is set 1 month after "The Great Thaw" or when the movie ended. Two, Anna and Kristoff are 18 years old while Elsa is 21 years old.**

**NOTE: The end of this chapter has a scene rated M for language and violence.**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Ubisoft's Assassins Creed franchise or Disney's Frozen. **

Chapter 2: Found

"Welcome to Arendelle."

Ryan nodded in a way of thanks to the slightly overweight man who spoke to him on the docks. He currently did not feel up to talking with a stranger seeing that he had just traveled many months by sea and wanted to just get to his hideout.

"If I may sir, what flag is that atop your vessel, I've never seen anything like it." The man continued who was obviously trying to be friendly with an intimidating hooded man with many weapons all strapped to him in various ways.

"That flag represents freedom, justice, and honor," was Ryan's only reply trying not to get in a deep conversation with someone he doesn't even know and to not give too much info about himself as he wanted to keep a low profile right now. The man still had curiosity in his eyes but had sensed Ryan's tired mood and decided that he would just mind his own business.

"Well, nice talking to you, please watch your step and I hope you enjoy your stay in Arendelle," the man concluded walking off to greet other foreigners at the docks. Ryan himself continued to walk down the docks taking a turn where he walked up some stairs and then he finally stepped on brick. Ryan stopped to look around for a second. If he continued his course down the street, it would lead him straight to the bridge that took you to the castle entrance. If you turned on the street just before you walked on the bridge, it would take you deeper into the town. Ryan decided that instead of taking the road on a wild goose chase looking for the hideout, he would find a higher viewpoint to get a better view of the city. Ryan threw his leather rucksack over his shoulders tying it tightly on his back and ran towards one of the building's walls. He planted a few steps on the wall before throwing his hand up to catch a wooden support beam. He threw his other hand up to grasp the same support beam pulling himself higher, using his feet as a boost and very swiftly climbed up the wall onto the roof. With a final push he was up on his feet on the roof. Ryan glanced back to see many people staring at him with curiosity in their eyes. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Ryan ran out of sight jumping from roof top to roof top, escaping the eyes of the people even though he knew he would be noticed every once in a blue moon. He finally found a high enough place where he could get his bearings. Ryan did a full 360 turn around, looking with the eyes of an eagle at every building in town. Not far from the docks he could see a flea market and several other official shops and stores of many kinds. Over down the road a ways from the flea market he seen a food court and tavern. He also could see much more of the castle but not all of it… but that wouldn't be that way for long. Ryan was about to take a leap of faith but noticed a... different building than all the others. It had a flat roof and not a single window all the way around. With closer inspection he could see the Assassin symbol right on top of a hatch looking door. He had found his hideout. Without further thought, he leaped off his little tower into a wagon full of hay below and made a dash for his hideout.

_Meanwhile in the castle..._

_"Could that really have been what I thought it was... why would they be here... was that an Assassins flag?" _A Captain roaming down the hall thought to himself._ "Naw, they're probably just stopping to get some supplies like food," _the Captain concluded. He continued to walk down the hall where he bumped into one of the royal servants.

"Whoops, my apologize sir," a man named Kai said.

"Hey, where is the Queen?" The Captain asked without acknowledging Kai at all.

"She is with her sister and ice master down somewhere in the food court I believe," Kai answered with slight distaste in his words for the Captain's rude behavior. The Captain heaved a sigh and turned on heels back down the hall to his post not feeling up to looking for the Queen.

"Some people and their manners," Kai muttered to himself going back to his own business.

_Somewhere in the food court..._

"Come on Elsa, hurry," an all too eager girl said pulling at her sister behind her. "Free chocolate day won't last forever."

"Anna, we have plenty of chocolate back in the castle," Elsa said. "I don't see how this is any different from the castle's chocolate."

"Oh come on Elsa, you need to get out more," remarked Anna.

"I am out plenty Anna, and if you are going to be playing match-maker again..." Elsa said but was interrupted by Anna.

"Elsa, that was only once," Anna exclaimed.

"More like three times," Elsa said sarcastically but was ignored.

"Did you get in line Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and I even got the chocolate already," replied Kristoff whom was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek from Anna making him slightly blush. Then he noticed something odd.

"Whoa, did you see that!" Kristoff nearly yelled looking at a tower.

"See what," both Elsa and Anna said at the exact same time followed by them jinxing each other. Anna won smirking at Elsa's glare.

"I could've sworn that I seen someone jump off that tower over there," Kristoff answered pointing at a tall tower not too far from them.

"Kristoff, are you seeing things?" Anna asked in a sarcastic matter thinking it was just another trick.

"No really, honestly... it was a white blur falling from the top of the tower, but upon closer inspection, it looked like a man," Kristoff said seriously.

"I'm sure it was just a bird," Anna said a little more seriously than last. "How about we just sit at one of the benches over there and enjoy our chocolate, oh and don't say my sister's name," Anna continued changing the subject and receiving another glare from Elsa. The trio all agreed and walked over to the cleanest bench they could find, to sit and enjoy their treats.

_Somewhere not too far from the food court..._

Ryan skidded to a halt in front of a windowless, door less, colorless building and figured that this had to be the hide out. With another short burst of energy, Ryan scaled up the wall of the building a little slower than the others for this building was much harder to climb, probably to prevent just anyone from climbing it. Ryan heaved himself with a jolt onto the top of the building to find a sight for sore eyes. The Assassins symbol colored in black on top of a horizontal sliding door. Ryan kneeled down placing both of his hands onto the front of the doors and pushed with all his might. The door didn't budge. Ryan stopped and sat back thinking for a second examining the door. His eyes rested on a slot that was well hidden in the center of the Assassins symbol. An idea popped into his head. When he was younger, his father had showed him how the hidden blade was not only a weapon, but also a very secret key to many locks the Assassins made. With a flick of his wrist the familiar sound of metal rubbing against metal sounded off revealing a shining blade that was ten or so inches long. He then inserted the blade into the slot hearing a click sound. He retracted the blade with another flick of his wrist and went to try pushing the door again. Repeating his procedure as before, he pushed the door open at ease revealing a large room beneath. He jumped in releasing a huge cloud of dust upon landing. After coughing his lungs out, he took a moment to examine his surroundings. On the wall, nearest to the hatch door, he saw a fountain that looked as if it hadn't run water in ages with the Assassins symbol right above it with decorative flowers around it. Below it was a pile of dusty torn pillows and cloth which he could only assume was the bedding area for sleep or rest. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room exciting so Ryan continued on into the next room through the doorway opposite from the fountain in the room. Upon entering Ryan seen an old dusty wooden shelf and work bench on the same side of the room as the doorway. In the far corner there was a big furnace with pots and pans around it, but what stood out to Ryan the most was the 4 objects on the shelves. A leather bound book, a glass vile full of a blackish purple liquid with a note that said, "DON'T DRINK," a rolled up piece of paper that was fairly long in length, a wooden crate, and a weird cabinet thing mounted to the wall in the middle of the wall opposite from the doorway. There was also a table in the center of the room. Ryan walked up to the table and sat his rucksack down then walked over to the shelf. He firstly picked up the book, blew the dust from it, and opened it up. He began to read the first page...

_"Hello Assassin, I as the last Assassin to be here felt it as my duty to leave this book and many other things to get yourself started. I wrote in this book as a simple guide for you to this city and some bomb crafting instructions using the crafting bench mounted on the wall, you should know how to open it."_

Ryan looked up at the cabinet looking thing on the wall and spotted a small slot in the middle of the Assassins symbol just like the one on the hatch door. He continued reading...

_"There is also a wooden crate on the shelves. All it has inside is various supplies and tools you will find useful in your stay here. The other thing is the rolled up paper, unroll it and you will reveal a map of the entire Kingdom of Arendelle. Lastly the vile should be pretty self-explanatory. It is poison that can be used in whatever you can imagine it to be in. Victim will die in less than a minute. Sorry, but there is no cure for this particular poison if ingested or injected. Adding rattle snakes venom seems to make the victim become very angry and scarred to the point of attacking everything and everyone. One last thing worth mentioning is there are many black market dealers that are strictly loyal to the Assassins throughout the town. As soon as you are noticed by the general public, it will take no time at all for you to receive letters from them telling you where you may find them for trading and buying. You will find mail sent to you in the pigeon coup outside. That is all the basics you will need to know in this place. Further teaching on weapons and crafting can be found further in the book. Good luck to you Assassin."_

Ryan set the book down and walked over to his rucksack on the table. He untied the strings and pulled open the top. He first pulled out the box the Captain gave to him and set it on the table. He unlatched the two latches and pulled open the lid. Inside was an attachment for his vambrace that was a poison dart gun, as the note inside read. He pulled it out from the box and strapped it onto the bottom of his right vambrace. Giving his arm a swing to ensure it was on, which it was, he went back to the table and moved the box aside. He carefully dumped the remains of what was inside his rucksack out and organized them accordingly. A jar of jerky, two holsters each holding a double barreled muzzleloader pistol, a small jar of ink with a feather, some paper, a large waist belt that housed no less than 20 throwing knives, a steel tomahawk with a spike on one end, a hunting knife, and various jars full of sulfur, salt, coal, sugar, and magnesium. Ryan grabbed all the weapons and laid them out on the bench next to the bookshelf to take inventory of his weapons. Ryan grabbed the waist belt that had the Assassins symbol in the center and buckled it on his waist checking all 20 throwing knives then took his tomahawk that had blue died leather string wrapped as the handle with a straight, round handle and tied it to the back of his belt. Lastly, he strapped his two muzzleloader pistols on his waist with them pointing backwards around his back, drawing each one very quickly to test it out. The other two weapons he already had on him were his Prussian long sword that had a red handle and his long bow that had only seven arrows left in his quiver. He made a mental note to himself that he would need to make more arrows later. He checked his muzzleloaders ammunition to find he had no bullets and no gunpowder left for reloading. He only had the four bullets that were already loaded in the pistols. He had all 20 throwing knives and no rope darts which was another weapon he carried. In a white pouch on his belt he had three smoke bombs that explode upon impact. And of course, no poison, berserk, or sleep darts yet as he had not crafted any. Lastly, he checked how much money he had. 3000 gold coins. He felt he was ready to go and explore the city a bit seeing that the time was only mid-day. He walked through the doorway and climbed up the fountain out the hatch door. Just to be safe, he pulled the hatch closed until he heard a click and turned around to head for the flea market as the first place he wished to explore.

_Back in the food court..._

"Oh, this chocolate is heavenly, isn't it," Anna said in a question form to her sister and boyfriend.

"Sure... is," Kristoff muffled out with his mouth full of chocolate. Elsa only nodded, still with a slight glare aimed toward Anna which received a smile from Anna and even Kristoff slightly, but Kristoff turned his head away so she could not see.

"Well, now what should we do, it's only midday and we have all day off so... what else?" Anna spoke up to the group.

"I KNOW!" Yelled a rather cheerful voice making every one jump while making Elsa freeze the bench from the startling sudden outburst. Everyone within a ten foot radius stared at Elsa which made her blush slightly feeling uncomfortable.

"Olaf, you startled us, especially Elsa, you should have seen... whoops," Anna said to the little snowman but realized she just said her sister's name.

"Ha!" Elsa laughed smirking at Anna.

"What is it you have in mind Olaf?" Elsa asked happy she was free to talk again.

"We could go for a walk around the town, you never know what kind of people you might meet and hug or what things you may not have noticed before," Olaf responded.

"Yeah, Elsa you never know who... you... might... meet..." Anna said adding emphasis on the last word. Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister. She had a feeling that three times of match maker would turn into four. She was trying to come up with an excuse to return to the castle but found none.

"That would be great Olaf, please... lead on," Anna answered for her sister and the rest of the group.

"Yay, let's go," Olaf exclaimed cheerfully jumping in the air leading onward.

_Somewhere in the flea market…_

_"Where would I be if I was a blacksmith here," _Ryan thought to himself. The market was just flooded with people, Ryan didn't think it would be this crazy here. So crowded that everyone was shoulder to shoulder trying to squeeze past one another. Ryan looked for a clue, a tink-ing of metal smacking metal, smoke… nothing.

"_Ugh, this is going to take forever!" _Ryan thought to himself… but his thoughts were interrupted by an outbreak of yelling and screaming. Ryan looked in the direction of the chaos and found a man beating a woman.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, stop asking me for my money," said a large man who slapped a woman across the face. If anything was to get on Ryan's nerves, it was a man beating a helpless woman. Ryan began a fast walk over to the scene lightly pushing some people out of his way.

"I'm sorry, I have two children and a dying husband, please…don't hurt me anymore," the woman begged. Ryan was now less than 10 feet away.

"AGH, I've had it with you," the man brought his fist into the air and was about to smack the woman… but his hand was caught and thrown back forcing him onto his butt into the ground.

"What the Hell, who do you think you are?" The man barked at Ryan.

"Someone who is going to give you a really bad day if you don't walk away now," Ryan shouted back at the man in anger, threating him.

"Pish, whatever pipsqueak," the man began. "I'm going to take a chunk out of you!" The man recklessly charged at Ryan swinging his fist at him, which was grabbed by Ryan's hand and then using the man's running force, Ryan forced backwards the man's hand emitting a fairly loud pop sound. Ryan then kicked the man in the knee which emitted another pop sound, knocking the man down onto his knees. Ryan slightly applied more pressure on the man's hand to keep him from trying to get back up.

"AAAAAH! You broke my hand and leg you son of a…" the man started, pain evident in his words but was cut off by Ryan.

"I only dislocated them for your sake," Ryan said flatly. Ryan then took his other hand and hit the man square in the face knocking him out cold. He released the man's hand and looked at the woman. He threw her a sack of money pulled from the man and said, "Get some medicine for your husband and food for your children, run along now."

"Thank you," the woman thanked crying and dashed away from the scene. Ryan looked up and saw that everyone in the market formed a circle around him and was dead silent all staring at him at loss for words. He felt that for some reason, one stare was… different than the others. He knew not why so he looked where he felt the stare come from. His eyes stopped at a beautiful, blue eyed, blonde woman wearing an ice blue dress.

"_I found her," _was the only thing that went through his head.

**Ta Da! All done with chapter 2. **

**If you reviewed please read below on ( Thanks: )**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Quite a bit more detail in this one than last I think, but there were places that could have used a bit more. Anyway, thanks for reading and for your support. As always, I love your feedback and thoughts on the story so I know what to correct or to keep a straight course. If you see any major grammar errors or something that doesn't make sense let me know so I can change it. I'll try my best to get an update out every week if possible. We'll see what happens. **

**Also, seeing how many people liked this story, I promise not to leave it dead in the water. I shall keep on writing.**

**Thanks: If you reviewed keep reading, few things I'd like to say to you.**

**quebecprim and icemaxprime: Thanks for being the first reviewers that got me to begin writing chapter 2.**

**Guest: For now, I plan on only Ryan as the main Assassin in this story, but if one of the famous ones would be perfect for a certain situation or scene in the story, maybe they'll make an appearance but no promises. Thanks.**

**Matt: Please, feel free to give me ideas. That is exactly what I thought you were doing and I don't mind. I have a main plot to the story already planned out but I can still use ideas to fill in the gaps in the story here and there. Thanks for your thoughts.**

**Heartkiller01: As ironic as it is, I myself was forced to watch Frozen too and had actually liked it which I don't normally like Disney Princess shows but Frozen was… different than all the others I have seen. I could never explain it, but thanks for the feedback and I am glad you like my work.**

**Until Next Time**

**-2K401 out-**

**P.s, I have had the song "let it go" stuck in my head for two weeks now and I can't get it out.**


	3. Chapter 3 They're Back

Guardian Angel

**Hello everybody! I am so outrageously happy to finally get this chapter off of my chest. I am sorry that this chapter wasn't released last week and was late, but I was having technical difficulties on FanFiction getting the chapter uploaded. I've had a very busy week that had both strangled me for time for writing and I also had hit a few writers blocks, but I now present to you chapter 3 of my story that should get rid of the suspense of the cliff hanger from the last one. I am also very overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I have gotten on this story already for only 2 chapters. 28 freaking reviews… I am at loss for words. Not to mention the 10 favorites and 23 follows… O_O – THANK YOU!**

**I would also like to give a thanks to GKing2100 for pointing out that Angle was misspelled and is actually spelled Angel. I have always misspelled that word and I bet you that I will again in one of these chapters. **

**On final note, I'm still trying to get a good standing on Elsa's, Anna's, Kristoff's, Olaf's, and Sven's personalities so forgive me if they seem a bit Out Of Character (OOC) sometimes. I'll do my best to make them as close as possible to their own personalities, although I will sometimes purposefully change them just a little bit for the sake of the story but not that much. Sort of like how Anna and Elsa started becoming close again after the movie, so a month of being close again would possibly have made them closer… or more open to each other. That is when they would be slightly different in personality from the movie. But then again the movie did portray that a little at the end. That is where my writing block was. Trying to make conversations between them without it sounding weird or cheesy. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this.**

**NOTE: There are brief places of language used, but it isn't anything major that would earn a M for the chapter. Only two spots if I remember. **

**Ok, enough of my blabbering,**

**Let's get on with it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Ubisoft's Assassins Creed franchise or Disney's Frozen.**

Chapter 3: They're back

"It was pretty fun today, I am surprised how much fun it was actually," Elsa said to her sister.

"Yeah, and I know we have chocolate from the castle but, free chocolate day at the food court was an excuse to get you out in the town more and spend time with us," Anna responded gesturing to herself, Kristoff and Olaf. "Sure you come out and around, but not as much as today. You're always working in the castle and you should have a break every once and awhile with us, you know what I'm saying," Anna continued to Elsa.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Elsa responded to Anna. "And I will try to make more breaks more often, but not soon because I need to get back to the castle and make final preparations for the ball tomorrow. Then we'll have more fun then, deal?" Elsa explained, giving Anna a smile.

"Deal!" Anna exclaimed with glee. They both turned their attention back to the road ahead headed back for the castle.

"Wow, the flea market is packed today, maybe I should have sold ice today," Kristoff said.

"Even better, you spent your day with us," Anna remarked receiving a smile from Kristoff.

"Speaking of ice, that reminds me, where is Sven?" Olaf wondered asking Kristoff about the only one missing in his group of friends.

"I can't say, one moment he's there, the next he'll be on the other side of town…" Kristoff answered, but then he felt a wet slimy thing glide from his neck to the back of his head, giving him a cow lick in his long blonde hair. "Ugh! Sven," Kristoff exclaimed rubbing his reindeer's head. "Well, I think that question just answered itself."

"Sven!" Olaf yelled out hugging the reindeer's leg. Sven gave a soft grunt as a response. The group of friends and family continued walking through the flea market. Luckily because of Elsa's presence, people would move away making a path for them while giving respectful bows saying, "My Queen," to which Elsa responded, nodding in thanks and smiling. However there was… screaming and yelling?

"Where is that horrid screaming coming from," Elsa asked her friends and sister.

"Look over there!" Kristoff pointed to where people started circling. The whole group of friends decided on walking over to the circle to see what all the commotion was about. They came up to look upon a crying woman on the ground with a big man standing above her, swearing her out and even slapping her. Elsa grew furious and those around her even felt the temperature drop a bit. Just before she was going to literally, "freeze the guy's ass off", a white cloaked man burst through the crowd opposite from her and caught an attempted swing of the man and threw him back causing him to stumble and land on his butt. She watched on as the man cursed the white cloaked man and recklessly threw a punch at him, but all in one swift motion that had literally happened in the blink of an eye, the white cloaked man had the other on his knees after two disturbing pop sounds. Only moments after exchanging words, the white cloaked man punched the other square in the face knocking him out cold. But then something peculiar happened… the white cloaked man turned toward her and stared at her. Even though she could only see his face from his nose down, she could feel his eyes on her own. She didn't feel fear nor complete shock, just a feeling indescribable to her.

"_I found her," _was the only thought in Ryan's head as he gazed at Elsa for a brief moment. He couldn't tell if it was fear or shock in her eyes, but every passing second felt like hours, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the shouting of guards. Ryan broke his gaze with Elsa and snapped his attention to where he heard the rustling of boots clomping toward him. He seen roughly six guards break through the circle of civilians with hands on weapons. For a second the guards looked from Ryan to the unconscious man lying on the ground. The leader spoke up.

"Seize that man!" The guard barked to his men. The guards all drew their weapons, two holding crossbows while the other four, including the leader, had double edged swords. Ryan by instinct had long ago grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch and held it in hand ready to be deployed. Upon seeing the two men with crossbows raising their weapons to aim at him, Ryan swung his arm up into the sky, then swung it back toward the earth releasing the smoke bomb letting it impact the ground and burst a flurry of thick, white smoke that engulfed an area of about 10 feet.

"Guards, stand down," Elsa shouted to the guards. "Wait!" She shouted immediately after hoping that the mysterious man in white robes would hear. When the smoke cleared, the only thing remaining in the circle of people was the unconscious man lying on the ground. The leader of the guards walked into the circle and was surprised to see the Queen standing among the crowd.

"You're Majesty," the lead guard said with a bow. "Why not catch that man?"

"He was innocent, he defended a helpless woman from that abusive man," Elsa stated, pointing at the unconscious man lying on the ground. "In fact, I want that man arrested for assaulting an innocent and disturbing the peace."

"As you wish your highness," the lead guard said with another bow and then turned to his men. "You heard the queen, pick that man up and put him in a cell," the leader ordered. His men did as instructed and picked the man up and dragged him back to the dungeons. The crowd of people thinned out, gossiping about what just happened to one another and then went back to their own business seeing that the action was over.

_Somewhere in a mysterious dark room…_

"_Knock, knock, knock," _sounded a hand beating against a door.

"Tyrell, open that door," said a rough raspy voice.

"Yes my lord," responded a heavily armored man known as Tyrell. Tyrell wore blackened steel armor from head to toe and carried a heavy battle axe and sword. He also had a necklace that had a red cross like symbol that hung from a red and black ribbon around his neck.

"Ah Captain, just who I wanted to see. What news do you bring me," asked the rough voice in the dark. The Captain who walked in was wearing the Arendelle royal guards green attire and a black cap.

"I have come to inform you that I seen a ship come into port bearing a flag that had the Assassins symbol on it," the Captain informed.

"What! That can't be. What would they want with this pitiful little kingdom?" The voice in the dark asked mostly himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing but a stop for supplies and food," the Captain assured.

"You have better be right Captain or all our plans here will be a waste," the voice remarked.

"And what plans do you have?" The Captain asked.

"Tomorrow, there is a ball. I'm sure you are aware of it," the voice stated. The Captain nodded. "I am going to send our best killers into the ball dressed as civilians armed with daggers under their coats, you follow?" the voice continued. The Captain gestured to just keep going. "Your job is to keep the guards at bay while my men do the rest. Set your worst men on watch." The voice finished.

"Why killers? What are you going to do in there?" The Captain asked.

"If we cannot capture the queen… we are going to kill the queen," the voice said darkly.

_Somewhere in the village…_

Ryan screeched to a halt by his hideout feeling he had gotten far enough away from where the incident took place earlier today and also wanted to catch his breath as he recollected his thoughts.

"_Beat the crap out of someone, can't find the blacksmith, angered the guard, and found the queen… huh, what a magnificent first day!" _ Ryan thought to himself in a sarcastic manner however Ryan's thoughts were interrupted by an odd sound.

"Coo, coo…"

"What the…" Ryan said to himself. Ryan walked over to where the sound was coming from and found no less than 3 pigeons in the coop outside the hideout.

"_Well I guess the book wasn't lying,"_ Ryan thought to himself walking over to the coop and opening the door to grab one of the birds. He grabbed the first one willing and pulled out a paper from its foot. He put the bird down and then read…

"_Hey there Assassin. Quite the show you had put on today. Good to see another Assassin come back to Arendelle. It has been over 30 years since the last one left this beautiful kingdom. Anyway, if you ever need something that goes, BOOM. Then I'm the guy to see. Meet me at the tavern in the food court area if you ever need my goods._

_- Jack_

Ryan put the paper into his pocket and reached for the next pigeon. He read…

"_Hello mysterious man in white robes. Good to have your creed back in Arendelle. Ever since the Assassins left, this place started crawling with Templars. I'd be the one to get your much needed information about these guys and this kingdom from, should you need it. As a first order of business, I forged you an invitation to the ball tomorrow that allows you access to places civilians aren't allowed. My services will be free to you as long as you promise to kill the son of a bitch who killed my brother to try and steal his wife. His name is Tyrell and he is a Templar hiding somewhere in this city. He's a big guy, you can't miss him. I want you to retrieve my father's sword that was gifted to my brother and taken by Tyrell as a souvenir. If my sister in law is still alive… please save her too. Meet me at my house located up on top of the hill. It has a green banner hanging on the front marked with a golden shield. _

_- Coal_

Ryan put that note in his pocket and now had one Templar target discovered. He grabbed another pigeon in the coop and read its note…

"_The white death returns. Good to have your kind back in this vast land. Ever since your people left, the ones called Templars have squashed my people like a beetle in the dirt. They have stolen from us, and have killed many of us. If you truly hold your reputation for freedom, then prove it to me by killing the men who have taken much from us. If you bring the blood of the one behind all this stained on an eagle's feather, then in return I shall teach you many remedies and poisons that can be used in any situation you wish. I can also show you many good arrows for the bow on your back. You can find my tribe deep in the woods. Follow the music. Good Hunting…"_

_-Whitebird_

Ryan put this note in his pocket as well and seen that there was no more pigeons to check. He opened the door to the coop and let the birds fly back home to their mysterious masters. Ryan heaved a sigh and climbed the side of the hideout for it was going to get dark soon.

_At the Castle gates…_

"I like him, he did the right thing," Kristoff said to his friends. Sven grunted in agreement.

"I got to agree with Kristoff… that was awesome. Everyone just walked right past the incident without a care in the world as that man beat that poor woman except… "Him," he took that huge guy down without even moving from his original standing point. I almost cried," Anna exclaimed still baffled at the events prior.

"Yes, that was impressive, too bad we could not have met him before he disappeared in that cloud of smoke," Elsa agreed.

"Given that the guards were about to possibly arrest him, I don't think that he wants to sit around and see what would happen although I would have stayed and explained myself to the guards, especially when you got dozens of witnesses. One of them being the queen." Kristoff added.

"I think he could use a hug," Olaf randomly said. The group laughed at Olaf's innocence.

"Well, maybe he will be at the ball tomorrow, after all… people all around the world know about it," Anna guessed. Everyone shrugged off the topic as Elsa changed the subject.

"Anyway, today was pretty fun. We'll defiantly have to do this again sometime." Elsa said. "Sorry that I have to go but I must prepare the final preparations for tomorrow's ball." Elsa continued.

"Yes, defiantly." Anna stated receiving nods from her companions.

"Ok… well, goodnight Anna," Elsa said hugging her sister.

"Good night," Anna said hugging back.

"Hugs?" Olaf asked Elsa extending his arms out gesturing for a hug.

"Of course," Elsa smiled with a giggle, crouching down and hugging Olaf, to which Olaf eagerly returned. Elsa stood up and nodded to Kristoff and Sven, then walked back to the castle to return to her work and then go to bed. Anna turned to Kristoff.

"So now what?" Anna asked her boyfriend.

"Uhhh… I hate to do this to you but… I got a lot of work tomorrow and I was going to turn in for the night to get a head start tomorrow," Kristoff replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok that's fine I guess, just promise me double time tomorrow." Anna remarked with a grin.

"Yeah, defiantly," Kristoff said. "Well, good night," Kristoff said, awkwardly leaning in for a kiss. Anna retuned the kiss awkwardly and then bided farewell to her boyfriend as he and Sven headed back home.

"Bye Sven!" Olaf yelled across the court yard making Anna flinch. Sven turned his head and grunted back. Anna turned to Olaf.

"Well, I don't suppose you have something to do as well," Anna asked sarcastically.

"Nope, I only wander around at night," Olaf said.

"Do you wa…" Anna began but was interrupted by Olaf.

"OOH, look… a butterfly!" Olaf shouted again making chase after a butterfly fluttering about 20 feet away from them. Anna sighed and headed to her bedroom.

_Back at the Hideout…_

Ryan looked off far in the horizon as the sun had just set and watched as the Assassins ship that he came on set sail back to sea to return home. After the ship disappeared, he turned and hopped down into his hideout and shut the trap door behind him locking it. He walked into the other room and took off his all of his weapons. He released the tension on his bow and hanged it on a rack on the wall, also hanging his quiver with it. He slipped off the sheath of his Prussian long sword and leaned it against the wall under his bow. He unclasped the leather belt around his waist that held his throwing knives, pistols, and tomahawk, then set it on the table. He pulled out his tomahawk and admired it. Both his tomahawk and his bow were gifted to him from his grandfather who had actually lived with some Indians who taught him there customs and traditions. He considered his bow as one of his most valued possessions for it has been passed down his family line since before time itself. It was more of a good luck charm these days, but it was deadly none the less when needed. He looked at his tomahawk, admiring the shined reflection of himself in the cold steel head. The front looked like any of your standard tomahawks with the triangular looking head that had a sharp thick spike on the opposite end with the word "Schutzengel," Engraved on both sides of the blade end of the head. As a handle, it had a straight, dark finished oak piece of wood wrapped in a blue dyed leather string for a nice firm grip. Ryan set his tomahawk down on the table and walked back into the other room. He kicked the dusty pillows and cloth around a bit to help rid them of dirt before laying down in them to turn in for the night. He slipped off his hood and put his head back closing his eyes with the words going through his head…

"_I Promise…"_

**Ta Da! Whew… I'm glad to finally get it out. Well, what do you think? What does "Schutzengel" mean? (It is from the only other language that I know) How is the Ball going to go the next day? What will happen to Elsa? What, What, What, WHAT?!**

**Okay, now I'm getting carried away. Any-who, thank you so much for reading and I hope it was worth your time as well as mine and if you reviewed, please quickly scan below in case I have something to say to you. As always, constructive criticism is nice so I can improve my writing and story to make you guys happy. Any major grammar errors is good to know as well if you see any.**

**Also, the next chapter is where the fun finally, officially begins… as in... BADASS Assassin fun!**

**To my reviewers…**

**rjcolo: Your question will be answered in the next chapter. Good name by the way.**

**Icemaxprime: Yes, I figured Frozen took place around AC4, but I wasn't 100% sure. All I can infer is that since there was a bicycle in the movie it had to be somewhere past the 1600's maybe even 1800's. **

**Heartkiller01: This is the first story that I have written that has characters other than what I created, so like I said before. I'm still trying to get this figured out smoothly. Thanks**

**Guest: For the animal powers, they are really cool and all but they seem a bit cheesy for Ryan to me. And Ryan seems to be too similar to Connor already, although I do have an idea that is similar to the powers that may work out, it just won't be exactly like what you seen in the game. But thanks for the suggestion. **

**Another Guest: For the longer the chapters, the longer it will take me to write them. I typically try to have at the least 3,000+ words each chapter. Longer if possible.**

**All my other reviewers, thank you very much for your continued support to my story.**

**Everyone have a Happy Easter! :) **

**-2K401 Out-**

**P.s. "Let It Go," is still stuck in my head.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Assassin

Guardian Angel

**Hello Everybody! I'm back with the fully loaded awesomeness of Assassins in Chapter 4. I'd like to say sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, and sadly it is not the last to take so long because this month of May happens to be when I've been taking all of my finals for school. Because of this, my main focus will be only on school for the remainder of this month and a bit into next. Don't panic because I got summer off as a nice break which means that in June, these updates will speed up once again, and don't worry because as said before, I promise not to leave this story dead in the water.**

**Thanks for your reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Also I noticed I misspelled Definitely with Defiantly from at least 3 people, so… yeah… I'm remember that word. Anywho…**

**Enough blabbering… **

**Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Ubisoft's Assassins Creed franchise or Disney's Frozen.**

Chapter 4: The Assassin

_ "Come on Ryan, let's go. I found a cool place, hurry up, hurry up!" Exclaimed an all too eager little boy about the age of 5 years old._

_ "Ok John, give me a sec, would ya," Replied Ryan who was about 7 years of age. Ryan threw his boots on his feet and hopped off his chair taking chase after the younger boy known as John. Ryan skidded around a door and ran down a large hallway catching up to John._

_ "Where are we going?" Ryan asked._

_ "To a secret place," John replied._

_ "What is this secret place?" Asked a pregnant woman dressed in royal attire, who also had a small crown on her head._

_ "Just a tree right outside the castle mother," Replied John._

_ "Ok, don't go too far and Ryan, watch over your little brother," Stated the mother._

_ "I will mother," Ryan sarcastically said which received a smirk from the mother. John dragged his brother behind him outside and then into a forest that was surrounding the castle they just exited. John took his older brother to an old oak tree that was in the clearing of a wide grassy meadow. Upon approach of the tree, Ryan noticed an odd carving that looked similar to an A shape._

_ "We're here brother, look!" John exclaimed pointing in the trees direction._

_ "What, the carving in the tree?" Ryan asked with annoyance that his brother drug him out here to look at a carving._

_ "Yes, duh. What does it mean?" John responded. _

_ "Well, it looks like something father would carve," Ryan answered. _

_ "What do you mean?" John asked._

_ "Well think for a second, and look at it closely. Does it ring a bell in your thick head?" Ryan further asked sarcastically. _

_ "Oh yeah… it looks like fathers belt, oh… and the keyhole on his closet door that he never lets us… HEY, I DON'T HAVE A THICK HEAD!" John realized both the significance of the carving and also how his brother had teased him… _

_At the hideout in Arendelle…_

Ryan's eyes opened up to bright rays of light in his face as it was late morning already. _"Crap, I need to get up, I have slept way too much!" _Ryan thought to himself. He shoved himself up onto his feet and jogged over into the other room to retrieve his gear. He decided on leaving his Bow hanging on the wall seeing that he would not be using it for now. After gearing up he grabbed the three notes from yesterday and climbed out of his hideout onto the roof. After clambering up onto the roof, he took in a deep breath, and observed the day around him. He seen that it was probably 2 hours before noon, in fact, the streets were already crowded… really crowded… more than yesterday…

"Ugh, why?"Ryan thought aloud to himself, but took one look at the harbor… dozens of ships, all shapes and sizes, various flags with many colors. "Oh, the ball thing," Ryan remembered, taking one of his notes from the three he possessed and found the one with the special invitation. He slipped it back into one of his pouches and looked at the next. "Jack… tavern… food court," Ryan said to himself. Putting the note in his pouch, along with the other one, he took a look around the city before finding the familiar looking place where he had made an interesting entrance the day prior. Setting his destination, he reared back, then burst forward into a full sprint taking a huge leap over to the other building just barely making it, and free ran in the direction of his destination.

_Somewhere in the Halls of the castle… _

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for tonight. Dances, games, people, chocolate, you name it!" An all too excited Anna expressed to her sister.

"Yes, yes, all that and more Anna, but I need to get going now and ensure everything is prepared," Elsa said to her sister in a rushed manner.

"Ok, just promise me you'll spend time with me, Kristoff and Olaf," Anna told her sister.

"Of course I will Anna, I just need to make sure that we can tonight by ensuring that the ball will go as planned," Elsa ensured her sister.

"Ok Elsa, I'll see you then," Anna said giving her sister a quick hug and then skipped down the hallway. Elsa chuckled to herself at her sister's joyful self, but remembered she needed to ensure everything was ready. All the worries flooding back to her mind, she made haste to the kitchens as her first stop. As she walked back, she couldn't help having a random thought pop in her head.

"_Hmm, I do wonder whom that man was yesterday. Couldn't see his face, but maybe he'll be here…" _Elsa's thoughts were interrupted as she accidently ran into the kitchen door. "Wow, that was a deep thought," Elsa chuckled. She pushed open the door and walked in immediately smelling the intoxicating smells of many roasted and cooked treats for tonight.

"Ah, bonjour your majesty. In what services may I help you?" A slightly overweight man with a French accent in chef's attire asked the queen giving a slight bow.

"Aillard, is all the food ready for tonight," Elsa asked the chef.

"Why yes of course your highness, I came in late last night and began cooking the main dishes. Please worry yourself no more as I am almost finished cooking the main dishes. They will be ready when called for," the chef known as Aillard informed the queen.

"Thank you very much Aillard, this means a lot," Elsa said as she took for her next destination.

"Always a pleasure my queen," the chef said resuming his duties.

_Somewhere else in the castle…_

"I want you two too keep watch tonight, you'll be posted at the front gates, got it?" A familiar captain ordered two familiar men.

"Yes sir Captain! I am surprised you assigned me that task," a guard with an Irish accent exclaimed.

"Hey, you're not the only one guarding the gate Berry!" The other guard also with an Irish accent shot at his companion.

"Jerry, please… we both know you're the sidekick out of us, shoot. You can't even perform your own job and name a flippin flag!" The guard now known as Berry shot right back to his companion Jerry.

"Oh… this again, in my defense, you nor even the Captain could identify it. You're no better than I!" Jerry shot back.

"Ugh, idiots," the Captain mused to himself walking away from the argument to round his other guards up for the night to come.

_At the food court…_

Ryan finally had reached the food court and been asking many people around the town of the where about of the tavern, all of which had more or less pointed him in the same direction. Finally, his eyes caught sight of what he was looking for… a medium sized building with a bunch of stumbling drunks outside the front door. He walked in front of the medium sized building and took a look at it. On the front swayed a big wooden sign that read, _"O' yonderin willows." _Since this was the only tavern in the town, Ryan figured this had to be it. He walked forward and pushed open the doors. Instantly the sound of drunk laughter, music and the smell of rich alcohol filled the air. He had definitely found the place. Ensuring he kept a close eye on everything surrounding him, he walked forward and headed for the counter. Pulling up a stool, he took a seat and figured he'd wait until he gained a particular person's attention. However he may not get the attention he was looking for.

" Whhooo… the, *Hicup*… arrrrrrre… YOU!" A drunken pirate slurred walking up to and poking Ryan on the back off his hood covered head. Ryan only sat in silence ignoring the drunk.

"HEY! I… asked you, *burp* question," the drunk continued.

"Nothing, nor no one of your concern," Ryan replied not moving an inch.

"WHO ARE…" the drunk began yelling and reached for Ryan's hood attempting to pull it off, which was answered by an elbow smacking him right on his left cheek followed by a swift punch square to the face, throwing him back onto a wooden table, as he rolled into the crowd disappearing from sight. Everything stopped for a second… nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the front door.

"LET'S PARTY!" A big pirate in the back howled picking up a bottle from a nearby table, and chucked it toward Ryan. Everything in the bar went ape-shit as many people just started throwing punches at the nearest one to them. Not a second later everyone was in a full out brawl. The music players looked at one another and just shrugged their shoulders and began playing fast paced music to match their current setting. Ryan of course caught the bottle and quickly smashed it into the head of a man leaping at him from the right side of him at waist level, then brought his arm up blocking a blow to the head from a chair then swung his fist into the guys gut holding the chair making him fall over in pain. Using the chair, Ryan blocked an incoming battle axe with the blade inches from his face as it broke through the chair, and twisted it around disarming his attacker and kicking him straight into the chest knocking the man backwards to stumble through a window falling on some guards outside. Unexpectedly, a big man came behind Ryan grabbing him and threw him into the shelf holding all the liquor. Ryan smacked into all the glass, then fell to the floor with a thud. Groaning, Ryan flipped himself to his feet just in time to catch an incoming blow from the big man. Twisting his hand around, Ryan got the man to his knees, grabbed a near bye cast iron frying pan, and smacked him across the face making a relieving _"bing,"_ sound.

"HEY, STOP THIS RECKLESS BEHAVIOR OR YOU ALL SHALL BE SENT TO THE DUNGEONS!" Barked a guard accompanied by many others at the door of the tavern. Everyone stopped, some just froze in place still holding chairs, bottles, and fists above one another.

"Good, now then… which one of you started this mess?" The guard continued. Everyone glanced at Ryan for a brief second, then back to the guard. The guard looked over at Ryan and his eyes widened a bit.

"YOU! You're the one from yesterday. Come with me or I'll…" the guard started, but never finished as a huge puff of smoke filled the entire tavern making it impossible to see. At first Ryan was taken aback but then felt someone grab his arm and lead him out of the smoke filled tavern and out the back door. Upon exiting, Ryan broke the persons grip from his arm and got into a defensive position.

"Hey, easy Assassin. It's me, Jack," the man revealed as Jack said stepping away from Ryan. Ryan noticeably eased up putting his fists down but didn't take his eyes off of Jack in the event he was lying.

"Wish we could have met in better circumstances, but we need to run. Follow me!" With that said, Jack took off running, Ryan following. Guards not too far behind. Jack led Ryan around the back of some neighboring buildings to the tavern, across the bustling street, and up the side of the chocolate shop. Just as Ryan was about to make a final dash for the wall of the chocolate shop, in that split of a second, a butterfly fluttered a few meters ahead of him, which of course the butterfly had a pursuer right behind it. A snowman riding a reindeer.

"_Wait what…" _Ryan though before realizing he was about to collide with the two. He quickly ducked down and skidded under the reindeer on his knees leaning back his head so it would not collide into the side of the animal. With the deer's belly fur rubbing barley on Ryan's nose, Ryan cleared that obstacle, but was now headed for a stack of barrels. Rolling forward from his knees, Ryan was able to get his feet back under him, and with a great push, he launched himself into the air clearing the barrels. Throwing his hand up he grabbed the side of the chocolate shop, threw his other hand on, and heaved himself to the top, to meet with Jack.

"Sheesh, that was a close call," Jack remarked.

"No kidding," Ryan replied brushing dirt from his greaves. "So you're the one with things that go boom, right?"

"Yes Assassin, whatever it is you need, I shall give," Jack offered. "Didn't catch your name."

"Ryan," Ryan replied shaking Jack's hand. Ryan took a moment to examine Jack. Jack wore leather greaves and pauldrons, as well as two simple gauntlets embedded with skulls and crossbones. Something different about the skull was that it had a fuse protruding from its top resembling a bomb. _"Ironic," _Ryan thought. Jack carried a sword at his hip. His face had some scruff, and two brown eyes with black hair. He also wore green and black clothing with a pirate's hat.

"AL righty Ryan, so what has brought you to this vast kingdom, hmm?" Jack inquired.

"I would prefer not to share that info," Ryan answered in a way.

"I can respect that Ryan, it is understandable. So just what can I help you with?"

"I could use some gunpowder, and smoke bombs," Ryan said.

"Here, take my remaining smoke bombs for only 125 coins, I don't have any gunpowder with me, but I'll deliver it to you when I get it," Jack said pulling 4 smoke bombs from his back pouch handing them over to Ryan. Ryan nodded in thanks giving Jack 125 coins. Ryan noticed a distinct orange glow on the side of Jacks rough face. He was confused at first, but realized the sun was setting.

"Aw, shisa, I need to get going," Ryan said, swearing in his home language.

"Far well Assassin, perhaps we'll talk again," Jack concluded as Ryan made an abrupt run for the kingdoms castle not far away.

_At the Castle…_

"Everything is ready my queen," Kai, one of Elsa's servants said.

"Thank you Kai, tell the guards to open the gates," Elsa stated.

"As you wish your majesty," Kai responded walking over to the guards to let them know to open the gates.

"Now see, this proves everything, you are indeed the sidekick!" Berry told Jerry.

"No, no, no, just because the captain told you first and that you scored higher on the field test when we were in…" Jerry began to shoot back at Berry.

"You two, shut it. You are in the presence of the queen and are guarding the gates, why can't you two do just… never mind. The queen asks that you would open the gates for our visitors," Kai informed the guards. The guards looked over his shoulder to see the queen staring at them. Flustered, they shuffled over to the gates and opened them.

"_Why would the Captain give those two this duty?" _Kai asked himself. Almost instantly after the gates were opened, mass floods of people from all over the world and all over the town started flooding in. Elsa began to get a little nervous since the last time see seen all these people was when she had frozen the entire kingdom. However she was happy and relaxed to find the people all had joy in their eyes and greeted her with the occasional bow and your highness, your majesty, my queen, and such. Luckily she would never be seeing the duke of Wesel ton here ever again, or even that prince from the southern isles. She seen amongst the crowd of people her sister with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Her sister waved, as she waved back, but then she felt a cold darkened feeling, as if death himself was watching her. She looked where she felt it, but seen nothing but a group of citizens wearing long purple cloaks walking past her, some looking at her with not a smile, not a frown… but with a face devoid of anything. She didn't like these people for a reason and walked away from them moving toward her sister, who was happy to finally see her.

"Elsa, I can't believe the time has finally come! This will be so much fun. Oh, and you'll never guess what Olaf told me," Anna squeezed out almost all at once.

"Haha, What is it?" Elsa chuckled.

"The man in the white cloak who helped that poor lady, then disappeared like a ninja almost collided with me and Sven today while we were trying to get my butterfly, oh look there it is, go Sven!" Olaf exclaimed pointing his arm at a purple fluttering butterfly in the distance. Sven took off running with Olaf on his back. Elsa and Anna giggled. Kristoff face palmed his face with his hand.

"Great, now Sven will be chasing butterflies when I need him," Kristoff said sarcastically.

"At least it's for a good cause. Let's head inside and greet everyone, and get some food" Anna suggested. The trio nodded their heads in agreement.

_At the gates…_

Ryan began walking forward but was stopped by one of the guards.

"That's quite the sword you have there, may I see it?" Asked the guard.

"Sure, by the way. There is mud all over your boot," Ryan answered.

"Oh geese Jerry. You couldn't even find the time to clean ya boots for tonight, could ya," Another guard sneered.

"Well maybe had you not of shoved me in that puddle of Mud, I wouldn't even have muddy boots," Jerry shot back.

"I didn't shove you, you slipped on a rock and I tried to help ya," Berry shot back to Jerry. Ryan decided on moving forward seeing his distraction had worked out a lot more than he had previously presumed it too. The castle courtyard was massive. Even flooded with people it still was massive. He looked all around at the many different people and surroundings. There was also a thin layer of ice on the ground allowing many to ice skate if they wished.

"Probably Elsa," Ryan mumbled to himself. Then he noticed who he came here for. Elsa was walking into the main part of the castle just up ahead of him. He followed, increasing to a fast walk pace. He received a few curious glances here and there from people noticing the huge sword on his back and some townsfolk probably recognizing him. Upon reaching the castles main entrance he saw one guard at the front accepting invitations. Then he remembered the forged paper he had received. He pulled it out of a pouch and looked at it. _"Seems good enough," _He thought. He walked up to the guard and handed the invite to him. The guard looked it over for a second, looked at Ryan, and then handed it right back to him. Ryan nodded in thanks to the guard and walked past, into the castle itself. Walking in he looked around and seen an even bigger room inside than what it seemed like from the outside. He did a full 360 turn around looking at everything in the room. Food, drinks, people dancing… then he found her again. She was standing far in the back of the huge room, conversing with who looked like royals. He decided he would be very discreet and move along with the crowd to avoid detection by unwanted eyes, while keeping a close eye on Elsa. There was a group of men, all wearing purple cloaks, who seemed a tad nervous and were also watching Elsa closely. Ryan already did not like these men and kept in mind where they all were. Then he heard a soft voice speak up, gaining the crowd's attention. He looked where the crowd was looking right as he made his way to a shadow behind a support column. It was Elsa speaking up, he listened in for a moment.

"Hello everybody. It's good to see kind faces again. I hope you're all having a good time," Elsa said. The crowd clapped in response. She continued, however she lost the attention of one.

Ryan's attention went from Elsa to one of the men in a purple coat as he noticed him walking around behind Elsa. Ryan looked even closer and seen a flash of metal under his coat... a dagger. Ryan realized this man's intentions. Ryan began to walk forward matching the man's pace. Every step increasing Ryan's adrenaline. Now the man was directly behind Elsa. Ryan walked even faster bumping into people and lightly pushing them aside, as he received, "How rude," from many. The man in the purple cloak now jolted forward pulling his dagger out from his coat. Ryan's eyes widened slightly as he jolted forward into a sprint knocking people over now. Ryan busted out from the crowd and sprinted forward extending his right arms hidden blade. The man raised his dagger letting his purple cloak fall off revealing Templar clothing, all black with the red cross shaped symbol on the chest. Ryan did a final jolt forward raising his right arm up…

The sound of metal on metal echoed in the room. The crowd gasped, Anna yelled "ELSA!" Elsa turned around to see a dagger hanging above her. She gasped and stumbled backwards. The Templar managed to look at his attacker as his eyes widened before Ryan shoved his left hidden blade into his throat. The Templar fell dead to the floor. Ryan looked over to find, everybody staring at him.

"ASSASSIN, KILL HIM!" Hollered one of the men in a purple coat backing away in fear. Of the now group of eleven men, four of them jumped forward, two at Ryan, two at Elsa. Ryan got into a defensive stance. The first Templar recklessly took a swing at Ryan with his dagger, but Ryan evaded to the side. Using the Templars own momentum, Ryan pushed him into his blade straight through the heart then ducked down avoiding a horizontal swing from the other Templars dagger. Ryan kicked his ankle, tripping the Templar to the floor, then equipping his tomahawk, brought it down into the Templars throat. He looked up to see the other two Templars going for Elsa. The crowd panicked a bit, some going for the doors but found they were locked for some reason. Leaving his tomahawk in the Templars throat, Ryan grabbed two throwing knives, and chucked them both precisely toward his targets. His knives hit their targets in the side of their necks, as he brought his attention to six more Templars breaking from the crowd, all headed for Elsa. Ryan grabbed his tomahawk from the dead Templars throat and threw it at the nearest Templar from Elsa. Ryan then leapt forward extending his blades landing on two more Templars, then rolled forward back onto his feet putting himself between Elsa and the Templars. Ryan pulled his massive sword from his back, and raised it above his head into a defensive position. One of the remaining three Templars charged forward, bearing a sword instead of a dagger much smaller than Ryan's superior Prussian long sword. Ryan swung his sword down, striking the Templars sword and cutting it in half, then brought his sword back up in an upper cut swing slicing the Templar across the chest. The other two Templars were in shock, one backing away slowly, the other preparing to lash out against Ryan.

"You son of a BITCH!" The Templar yelled charging at Ryan with two daggers swinging them madly. Ryan deflected one, the other making a cut at his left shoulder. Grunting, Ryan brought his foot up and slammed it down onto the Templars left leg making a loud crack sound as his leg was not bending in the correct direction. The Templar fell down, hollering in pain while cursing at Ryan. Ryan silenced him swinging his sword across his neck in a clean cut. The other Templar was starting to shake as he dropped his weapons and begged for mercy as Ryan walked up to him.

"Please, please… I'll… I'll do any… anything," the Templar begged. Ryan walked closer as the Templar covered his face. Ryan walked past him, smacking him into the back of the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him out cold. For a second everything stopped in slow motion. Ryan looked at the crowd… the crowd looking at him. He looked over at Elsa… who had a look of shock on her face. Then this moment was interrupted by royal guards breaking through the doors with two dead Templars falling at their feet. The guard Captain looked at Ryan once and ordered his four archers…

"KILL THAT MAN!" Instantly arrows flew at Ryan. The first arrow hit Ryan hard in his left shoulder knocking him over with the other arrows barley missing him. He grunted hitting the ground and grimaced in pain from the arrow that drowned out all the sounds around him. All he heard was muffled yelling… and all he saw…

His own blood stained on his own cloak.

**TA DA! To be continued. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was well worth the wait. As always, feedback is always greatly appreciated on grammar errors, choppiness, ect. and even just your own thoughts on how you think the story is going so I can improve. I'm still getting used to the other characters personalities, and next chapter you'll see more of them. Anyway as said before, the next update won't be until mid-June, sorry but school sucks! Just always remember that I'm one to keep my promises… until next time my friends.**

**To My Reviewers…**

** .7: Thanks and in this chapter, Elsa did not get hurt.**

**Heartkiller01, Blackbeltchick715: Thanks for the heads up on defiantly. You were right, I meant definitely.**

**Tiberius-Maximus: Same as above for defiantly, but I'm sure Dye is spelt right. (Dye=Color, Die=death)**

**superpuncake: Sorry you had to check over 600 times for this update.**

**ArkonWinfel: He just wore his cloak, but like your reference.**

**-2K401 Out-**

**P.s, let it go is out of my head, but it was replaced by the song that doesn't end…**


End file.
